Be Determined
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: They expected a normal experience with the 10 year bazooka...but they were wrong. And it was during this uncommon bazooka trip that Yamamoto discovered a reason to be determined! 8059 One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series. I only own the twins and they're not even born.

Warning: Mpreg, mentions of male/male relationships, slight Fluff, One-shot.

A/N: This was a cute little plot bunny that I dreamed up one day. To explain Gokudera's eyes: between the manga, pictures, and anime his eyes are always changing so I figured his eyes must change color. I think it's pretty awesome, myself. Lol, I wish my eyes changed color like his. Well…I hope you enjoy!

Be Determined

It started out with a simple misunderstanding. Gokudera was over once again tutoring Tsuna and Yamamoto in math or some other such school related subject. They were in Tsuna's living room this time, since the kids were in his bedroom and Mrs. Sawada was out. With drink, snacks, and work spread out for them they were going good for at least an hour—Tsuna should have known something would have happened.

They heard a bang from upstairs, assumedly Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo making the normal ruckus—and then the thumping of hurried footsteps down the stairs. Still the three teens tried to ignore the all too familiar events and carry on with their studying. Of course, Gokudera could only take so much of Lambo's loud obnoxious voice before snapping. He yelled and grabbed the five year old, as per normal, growling out orders with Lambo childishly talking back. And then, as normal, Lambo got thrown into a wall where he told himself to endure: before bringing out the 10 year bazooka.

That's the part where things started to go differently.

They had all expected Lambo to turn the bazooka on himself and shoot it at himself. Then they would have five minutes of relative peace with 10 years older Lambo. But, instead, crying streams of water from his eyes Lambo turned the purple machine on Gokudera. No one had any time to alert the hurricane bomber—they barely had any time to realize what was going to happen themselves. Lambo shot and hit its mark. Pink clouds smelling faintly of sulfur surrounded the spot where Gokudera once stood.

Fully expecting to see a normal 10 years older Gokudera, which was rare but not unheard of, the group almost just went back to what they were doing—until they heard something they hadn't heard in a long while. Gokudera had been cursing the "stupid cow" right up until the last second where he switched. Then, assumedly when the switch happened, the curses turned from Japanese to Italian. Of course they knew that Gokudera knew Italian. He was from Italy and was at least half Italian himself, so it made sense that Gokudera knew Italian. It was just...they had never really heard him speak it.

And then the pink smoke surrounding Gokudera started disappearing and they really got a shock of their lives. Gokudera too, by the sounds of him suddenly going quiet. Tsuna felt his jaw drop to the floor and would have fallen completely if he wasn't already sitting on the floor. As it was even Lambo and I-pin stopped all movement to stare at the ten years older hurricane bomber.

For the most part, Gokudera looked much like how he did at the present time. Same silver toned hair, worn slightly long to his shoulders. The same pale skin compared to everyone else that showed his ancestry. Same scowling lips that were currently opened as he looked around. The same sparkling green eyes that seemed to be green one moment, silver the next, and a mixture of the two after that. Gokudera had grown taller in the ten years, loosing most of the baby fat around his face. But that wasn't the most shocking part.

No, the most shocking part of Gokudera Hayato from ten years into the future was the large protruding stomach of the bombers middle. That alone caused the shocked silence in the room.

Gokudera didn't seem to notice though as he looked around the room. "Take…Yamamoto?" The mature voice asked in a daze, his expression melting to one of confusion. "Tenth?" Slowly the man looked around him, his eyes seemingly changing from bright silver to a dark grey green. Finally understanding dawned on him, "Ah, ten year bazooka." Than he did something that those gathered was sure the Gokudera of the present wouldn't ever do-he gave a gentle smile followed by a calm expression as his hands went to his stomach out of reflex alone.

Tsuna could do nothing but stare at his supposed right-hand man, not knowing what to say or do—or even think at that matter. He could practically feel his brain shutting down at the impossibility before him and steam coming out of his ears. His only consolation was that he didn't seem to be the only one. Beside him, Yamamoto looked just as confused and strangely, determined.

"Um, Tenth?" Hayato finally spoke, a light dusting of red entering his cheeks, bringing attention to himself. A sympathetic expression lit up his pale face, a small smirk quirking at his lips. "Just accept it. That's the best you can do at this time."

It took a moment to realize what he was talking about, but once he did Tsuna could feel his own cheeks heat in embarrassment. It was obvious to anyone else that Gokudera was talking about this obviously pregnant state. Adverting his eyes to hide his embarrassment Tsuna gestured to the near-by couch. "P-Please take a seat."

"Ah, thank you tenth." Gokudera called happily waddling around his large stomach to sit down with difficulty. He had to lean back in order to sit so as not to put too much weight on his front and send him falling. Tsuna had seen many women do it when they had been pregnant. "The doctor said to stay off my feet. Bed rest and all that. It's all just an excuse to make me be lazy."

Tsuna didn't see it that way. Already, even if he didn't know much about pregnancies, Tsuna could tell that Gokudera didn't have the hips to carry such weight without repercussions of some sort. He was no doctor and even he would admit that he was kind of stupid—but even he could see the reasons behind the doctor's orders. If Gokudera wasn't on bed rest he could possibly loose the child he was so obviously caring for.

Struggling slightly Gokudera swung his legs up on the couch as well, resting against the armrest with a sigh. "This is the first time I've seen my feet in weeks." He told them conversationally, tilting his head so he could see them over his girth. "These children keep blocking my view."

"Children?" Tsuna gasped, staring at Gokudera's large stomach.

And in another show completely not like the Gokudera they knew from the present, the one from ten years from now gave a chuckle, nodding as he rubbed at his stomach. "Yep, twins. The boys up here…" Gokudera lightly caressed his upper stomach, "And the girls down here…" The pale hand trailed to the other side and below, giving it a light pat followed by another chuckle. "She's more active than he is. She's already kicking at my hand, want to feel?"

"Lambo does! Lambo does!"

"I-pin too!"

Chuckling the silver haired boy allowed the two children to surround him, placing tiny hands on his person. Showing much more patience and calm than Tsuna had ever seen, this Gokudera easily explained what was happening to him. He didn't even explode in anger when Lambo mentioned how fat he was, like a whale. In fact, he laughed! Tsuna about had a heart attack. He thought pregnant people were supposed to be moody—but instead it seemed to have calmed Gokudera down, evened him out.

Tsuna refused to think about the impossibility of Gokudera, a boy, being pregnant in the first place. It was right in front of his face and that was all he needed. Tsuna just knew that if he thought so much on the situation his brain would melt. It was just like if he thought too much about math—but this time instead of it being a temporary thing it would be permanent.

"Um, Tenth?" The older Gokudera's voice interrupted Tsuna's thought process, bringing all attention back on himself. "Could I get something to drink, please?"

Immediately Reborn appeared, kicking Tsuna over the head. "How rude to treat a Mamma this way! Dame-Tsuna!"

Said young boy gave a shout, complaining as Reborn forced him into the kitchen only to be followed by Lambo and I-pin. From the living room the remaining two could hear Reborn somehow getting Tsuna to also make Gokudera something to eat as well. Of course Tsuna didn't want to, because Hayato would only be there for about four more minutes—but Reborn was relentless and eventually Tsuna gave in.

Back in the living room though, Yamamoto and Gokudera was in a sort of staring contest. The silver haired man smile softened slightly as he watched the baseball obsessed youth. Takeshi, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Gokudera's protruding stomach.

"Well…Come on then." Hayato finally stated, patting his stomach. "I know you want to touch them. You always do."

Not needing to be told twice, suddenly the older male found himself face to face with Yamamoto. The other boy's hands were all over his stomach, feeling for any impressions that inside there really was life—two of them in fact. Almost as soon as his hands touched the fabric covered stomach there was movement inside. Despite what Gokudera said, both children suddenly became active. They moved in sync with each other, reaching out for Yamamoto's hands to pat or kick against.

Ripping back Gokudera's shirt, Takeshi could only stare in amazement when he actually SAW tiny hands and feet push against the older man's skin. It literally took his breath away to think that Gokudera, HIS Gokudera, could have this future. Where there was actual life growing inside him. Life that was apparently well taken care of.

"They always act up when you touch me." Gokudera finally said his voice soft and quiet as this was a conversation for just the two of them. "I guess they're sensing their father…even here in the past."

For a few stunned moments Yamamoto only stared at the human bomb in shock, not quite believing his ears. After all, the Gokudera of his time would rather have nothing to do with him. It was hard to believe that some time in the future the two might be together—actually starting a family with each other. It was just too good and hard to believe.

"I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this." Gokudera gave a small chuckle, "And it may just be my strange pregnancy hormones playing with me-but I just thought it might be better to tell you now. I like my life; I want my younger self to end up how I am now." Now he was mostly talking to himself, "But…In the past, your present, I liked you a lot more than you thought. I wouldn't have ever admitted it—but that didn't make it true. Don't give up on me, just keep trying. Eventually your persistence will pay off and we'll be together the way you want us to."

"Really?" Yamamoto couldn't help the overjoyed smile that lit up his whole face. So much like his usual smile, yet so different because of the air and presence around him changing the feeling of it.

Yet, before the older Gokudera had a chance to say anything there was a loud popping sound. Smoke surrounded both boys, covering them completely. Everything was still and quiet for a moment. The dust settled around the two boys slowly. Gokudera's stomach was flat and tight against Yamamoto's hands. The darker haired youth could even feel the slight forming of abs against the skin. There was no more moving apart from the slight rise and fall of Gokudera's breathing.

The two stared at each other in shock. Dark warm brown eyes staring intently into dull grey eyes that slowly switched to a deep green, conveying Gokudera's inner shock at finding himself in such a position. Returning to the past only to find his rival hovering over him with his hands up his shirt it was no wonder Gokudera was shocked. And if that didn't do it, it certainly was the intensity of Yamamoto's gaze. Just looking at him with eyes that screamed out raw determination with a crazed heated glaze over it.

It almost scared him.

A deep red blush suddenly appeared over Gokudera's nose and cheeks, drawing attention to his face as he started stuttering.

"G-Get off of me!" Gokudera suddenly screamed scrambling to try to get away from the baseball obsessed idiot.

But all Yamamoto could see was the deep red blush coloring his friends normally pale face. How his heart rate had raced when he had been touching him. How his breath had hitched just slightly when Yamamoto's hands moved around his waist before Gokudera ripped himself out of Yamamoto's arms. How he was seemingly making a big deal out of something so small…

Watching him, Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. He had made up his mind…He was going to pursue Gokudera. The half-breed would be his if it was the last thing he did!

…

Three months…two weeks…three days….and twelve hours later Gokudera finally gave in and said yes… Yamamoto was already picking out names for the children.


End file.
